


"You did it again"

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ruby is awfully similar to her mother - almost indistinguishable, really.





	"You did it again"

Yang sat at the table with her uncle, enjoying these moments of peace. Occasionally they would hear the clashing of metal or a small shout from where Ruby and Oscar were training a few rooms over.

They each took a drink—Yang from her mug, Uncle Qrow from his flask. “I’m proud of her,” Uncle Qrow said, nodding in the direction of Ruby.

“Me too,” said Yang, smiling.

“At this rate, Summer and Oscar are gonna be better fighters than me in a couple months.”

Yang set down her mug and stared at the table. “You did it again.”

“…Oh.”

* * *

 

“Do you ever get scared?” Yang asked, sitting on the couch with her hands clasped together.

“Nope,” Uncle Qrow said without missing a beat.

“…Really?”

He sighed. “All the time. But, as the responsible adult here, I shouldn’t be talking about that with you, kiddo.” He laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one.  

“You, responsible? I don’t believe it.”

Now _there_ was his real laugh. “Not everyone can be fearless, Yang.” He looked at Ruby, asleep on the couch. “Not everyone can be like her. Summer’s something special.”

Yang saw her uncle’s smile and bit her lip. “Yeah, she is.”


End file.
